


the greatest meat of all: the meat of love

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fondling, Groping, IT'S ALL CONSENSUAL YOU FREAKS KAGEYAMA LOVES IT WHEN HINATA TOUCHES HIM, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, beefy boi kags is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: “Oi, Shouyou, you can’t just start fondling me like that in the middle of the locker room.”“Then you have to stop being so big and hot and, and meaty all the time!”“Meaty?”“Yeah, you and your big chest and your thighs and your arms, Kageyama, have you ever seen your arms?”“I hope so, since they’re attached to me.”“Yamaaa...”/ / /Meaty-Yama is the best Kageyama, and Hinata loves touching his beefcake boyfriend's body right in front of the whole damn team.





	the greatest meat of all: the meat of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallycorking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycorking/gifts).



> "Meat! Meat! Meat!"
> 
> Birthday/Congratulations gift for reallycorking‘s birthday!!
> 
> RC just recently finished her long-anticipated (and highly-recommended) doujinshi!! Check that out, y’all. It’s gonna be good. Every time I try to put links on AO3, they don't work, so I can't link to RC's store, but maybe you will magically find a way if you go to her tumblr and check it out yourself ;/ who knows ;/

 

 

 

“Why do you have, like, actual beef patties for tits?” Hinata suddenly asked Kageyama one day in the locker room, both of them standing shirtless and a little confused before a clipboard with the season’s schedule hanging on the door, in front of the entire cohort of the first-year team members and their second-year libero, and just as Tsukishima was walking by, making him choke on his apple juice and stumble back against the wall, forcing Yamaguchi and several of the first-years to rush over and slap him ferociously on the back.

Kageyama watched Tsukishima choke with a bored expression, maybe secretly-not-so-secretly hoping their captain would finally kick it, but Yamaguchi managed to calm Tsukishima’s wheezing coughs, and they walked off together, grumbling to each other about “those two” needing to “keep it in the bedroom” so “no one else has to ear about their weird kinks.”

“Oi, Kageyama.”

Kageyama turned his bored expression to Hinata beside him. His eyes lingered on the pale gleam of Hinata’s collarbones, the lithe, toned shape of his upper body. It was like a knife, slim but deadly. It was like a solid punch, hard and packed with power. He had a really great body. It was so great, in fact, that Kageyama told him about all the time. Hinata had a really, really great--

“Ka-ge-ya-ma- _kun_ ,” Hinata said, and Kageyama reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the taut surface that was Hinata’s stomach up to his face. Hinata was frowning at him. Behind them, Kageyama realized the rest of the first-years were staring at them, open-mouthed and bewildered. Kageyama snorted softly to himself.

“What’s with these?” Hinata asked again, and he reached up and poked his finger into Kageyama’s left pec, lifting it under the nipple and then letting it drop. It bounced, then froze and perked up when Kageyama reflexively flexed it. Hinata poked his finger into the meat of it again, staring at it.

“Like you’ve never seen my chest before, dumbass,” Kageyama said, but he didn’t move Hinata’s fingers away, which by now were doing a lot less poking and a lot more…groping. Feeling. Touching. Soft, tender stroking.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I ever realized how _big_ they got,” Hinata said. He came to stand in front of Kageyama and placed both hands on his pecs, lifting one and then the other, grinning with his new discovery. “Look,” he said, as if Kageyama couldn’t see what was happening to his body parts in Hinata’s warm, lovely, small hands. “I can make them bounce!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so can I.” And he flexed them again. And Hinata giggled and clapped.

“Um…senpai?”

Kageyama looked over his shoulder. The first-years were gawking at them, frozen in the locker room.

“Oh, right,” Kageyama said. He swatted at Hinata’s head. “Oi, dumbass. _Hinata_.”

“Huh? What?”

“Stop playing with my chest.”

“But they’re so nice, Tobio.”

“The first-years, Shou…”

“Hm?” Hinata peeked around Kageyama’s body. “Oh, right.” His face grew a little red, a light dusting of a flush in his cheeks, but he didn’t blush outright like he may have in years past. He didn’t get overly embarrassed or excited like he used to. Kageyama was overcome by a sudden rush of affection for the boy in front of him, the boy who just didn’t care what people thought, the boy who worked so hard, the boy who loved him and who he loved. And yes, the boy who could get carried away just looking at his boyfriend’s chest.

Kageyama looped his arms protectively around Hinata’s neck, pulling him close so Hinata’s face was smushed right into the pecs he’d been so ardently admiring a moment ago. He glared over his shoulder at the first-years. “Practice is over,” he told them, like it was _their_ fault for sticking around and seeing what they’d seen. Namely, Kageyama being soft. (And Hinata being touchy, but that was a more common occurrence) “Go home.”

The first-years all bowed at once, one of them piping up in a squeaky voice “Yes, senpai!” Then they quickly left the locker room, leaving Kageyama and Hinata alone.

“Oi, Shouyou, you can’t just start fondling me like that in the middle of the locker room.”

Hinata tilted his head back to look up, leaning his little chin right in the deep cleft between Kageyama’s pecs. His eyes gleamed. “Then you have to stop being so big and hot and, and _meaty_ all the time!”

Kageyama laughed softly, a breath through his nose. “Meaty?”

“Yeah, you and your big chest and your thighs and your _arms_ , Kageyama, have you ever seen your arms?”

“I hope so, since they’re attached to me.”

“Yamaaa...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you love my amazing body.” Kageyama leaned down, pressing his mouth to Hinata’s forehead, brushing his lips through sweat-damp hair. “I’ll try to be more sweaty–-like you–-and not as dashingly handsome all the time.”

“Nooo, Sweaty-Yama is the hottest Kageyama of them all.”

“You’re not leaving me a lot of options, then.”

Hinata beamed, and he turned his face to the side, kissing Kageyama’s pec, then turned to kiss the other. “I know,” he mumbled, burying his face into Kageyama’s sweat-slick chest.

Kageyama sighed. “You gonna keep groping?”

“Only if you do.”

“You know I can’t help it when you wear those old gym shorts, Shou. Your butt… Those shorts should be illegal.”

Hinata smiled into Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama could actually feel it against his skin. He smiled, too.

“Okay, compromise,” he said, setting his trap. “You get my chest, and I get your butt. Deal?”

Hinata shook his head. “Nope, I want _all_ of you.”

Kageyama smirked. _That worked better than I’d hoped_. He kissed the top of Hinata’s head again. “In that case, grab your stuff.” He pulled away from their embrace, trailing his fingers along the back of Hinata’s hand. He lowered his eyes at his small, beautiful boyfriend. “And follow me. We’re going to my house.”

Hinata’s face finally went red, finally flushed from his chest to the tips of his ears. “You mean…”

“Yep, right now. My place.” He leaned down and placed his mouth right next to Hinata’s ear. “I want all of _you_ , too, Shouyou.”

The shudder that ran through Hinata’s body was worth the dramatics. He smiled, kissed Hinata’s ear, and slung his gym bag over his shoulder, heading out the door.

Behind him, Hinata gathered his things as fast as he could–-and he was fast, Kageyama knew that. Knew it from playing with him side-by-side on the court, knew it from racing him in the early morning before sunlight touched the earth, knew it from watching him fly.

Hinata joined him outside the gymnasium. They took each other’s hands, fingers lacing together like a promise.

And they ran home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sagechan.tumblr.com
> 
> please come share your thoughts on Beefy Kageyama because I have many and they are all Very Important


End file.
